The present disclosure relates generally to a vertebral implant device, and more particularly, to a method and implant device for grafting together adjacent vertebral bodies.
Diseases and injury to bone structures, such as the vertebral column, and conditions requiring surgical intervention are relatively common. A variety of conventional implant or graft devices are presently available for use in specific areas. The devices vary in size, shape, materials used, and insertion techniques. For example, in the vertebral column, grafts may provide restoration, decompression, or stabilization of the spine. Typically these devices include a member that is inserted in the vertebral column to replace an injured portion. An example of such a procedure is a corpectomy, which involves the replacement of a vertebral body with an implant or graft. The graft is secured to the adjacent vertebrae via a plurality of fasteners to maintain the position of the implant in situ.
While these conventional devices may generally provide adequate results, they have several disadvantages. For example, conventional graft devices utilized in a corpectomy procedure typically have a relatively bulky all-in-one construction and include several components. Such an implant construction limits surgery flexibility, including the approach to the spine. The instrument utilized for insertion is likewise limited due to the constraints of existing implant devices.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a graft device that has a modular construction such that components can be interconnected when and as needed to enhance surgery flexibility and offer increased adaptability to individual patent anatomy.